This invention relates generally to toilet ventilating devices and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a free standing toilet stool ventilating device for mounting adjacent either side of a toilet bowl.
Heretofore, there have been various types to toilet ventilating devices for mounting to the toilet bowl or between the top of the toilet bowl and toilet bowl seat. These devices include various types and designs of fume removing apparatus. None of the prior art toilet ventilating devices disclose the structure of the subject invention and the advantages thereof.